Sabonete
by Franciele-chan
Summary: Sakura é a unica solteira. Mas, um sabonete pode mudar tudo. Summary péssimo. SasuSaku Oneshot


Essa fic eu fiz de aniversário pra uma grande amiga minha, Isa. o

Tudo bem que o aniversario dela foi em março e eu só fiz a fic em julho, mais esquece. xD

Isa, parebéns (bem atrasado oO)

* * *

- Sakura-chan?

- Que foi Naruto?

- Você ainda gosta do Sasuke? – o loiro perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu nem sei mais...

Naruto sorriu.

- Sabe, tenho certeza que ele gosta muito de você...

Sakura murmurou um "sei" e tomou um grande gole de chá. Chamara Naruto para colocarem a conversa em dia, já que o loiro passava a maior parte do tempo com sua futura esposa, Hinata.

- E como vão os preparativos do casamento? – perguntou Sakura, colocando a xícara de chá sobre a bancada.

Naruto abriu um grande sorriso.

- Está quase tudo pronto. Hinata está muito feliz.

Sakura sorriu.

- Fico feliz por vocês.

Naruto retribuiu o sorriso. Logo, já eram sete horas da noite.

- Como a hora passa rápido. – disse Sakura, olhando o relógio sobre a bancada.

- Sim. – Naruto caminhou até a porta – Sakura-chan, muito obrigado pelo chá. Sinto muito, mas não posso ficar mais. Combinei de me encontrar com a Hinata hoje.

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu entendo Naruto. – Sakura abriu a porta – De um beijo em Hinata por mim.

- Ok. Ja ne Sakura-chan.

- Já ne Naruto.

Após Naruto desaparecer, Sakura fechou a porta e se caminhou até o sofá, onde ficou pensativa.

- "Naruto está prestes a se casar com a Hinata. Ino e Shikamaru também e Tenten está esperando um filho de Neji..." – Sakura deu um longo suspiro – Será que chegara a minha vez? – disse para si mesma – Quem sabe o meu "príncipe encantado" não aparece agora, me chamando pra sair? – riu ao pensar nisso.

- Sakura?

Sakura levantou-se de súbito. Assustada, olhou para a janela, no qual um jovem de orbes cor ônix a observava.

- Sasuke? – perguntou a garota, meio atônita.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Desculpe, não queria te assustar.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro.

- Sem problemas. – disse a garota, dando de ombros.

Passou um interminável minuto, até que Sakura, sem graça, se tocou de uma coisa.

- Er Sasuke... Quer entrar?

- Achei que nunca ia me convidar! – disse o jovem, pulando a janela.

Sakura olhou para ele com uma cara interrogativa.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Sakura, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bom você perguntou se eu queria entrar, então... – disse Sasuke, com sarcasmo.

Sakura riu.

- Quero dizer o que você fazia na minha janela...

Sakura deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Ah sim. Bom, estava passando, ai eu vi a luz acesa...

- Sasuke, a luz está apagada. ¬¬"

- Está? Oo

- Sim.

- E por quê?

- Como é noite de lua cheia, não há necessidade de acender a luz, vendo que a lua ilumina aqui dentro.

- Mais ainda assim, fica escuro.

- Mais eu gosto desse escuro. – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Será que você pode acender a luz? – pediu.

- Pra que?

- Acenda e você verá.

Sakura hesitou, mas acabou acendendo. Após a luz iluminar todo o ambiente, Sakura pode ver que Sasuke estava com um embrulho em suas mãos.

- Sasuke, o que...?

Sasuke levou o embrulho.

- Isso? – perguntou, segurando o embrulho na altura do queixo.

- Sim.

- Ah, é só um embrulho...

- Eu sei. Eu quero saber o que tem ai.

Sasuke pensou um pouco.

- Não sei... – disse pensativo.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O embrulho é seu. Você deveria saber o que há dentro dele.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Veja você mesmo. – disse, jogando o embrulho para Sakura, que o pegou imediatamente.

Sakura olhou o embrulho com desconfiança, mas acabou abrindo. Após rasgar todo o embrulho, tirou de lá um sabonete.

- Um... Sabonete? – perguntou, com um tom divertido.

Sasuke sorriu e se aproximou de Sakura.

- Sim, um sabonete...

- E pra que um sabonete?

Sasuke chegou perto de Sakura e a puxou pela cintura, murmurando em seu ouvido.

- Que tal se provarmos esse sabonete? A vendedora que me vendeu disse que tem um cheio suave e muito gostoso...

Sakura estremeceu. Sasuke afastou sua boca do ouvido de Sakura.

- Sasuke, nós...

- Sakura, eu te amo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos após ouvir aquela declaração. Em seguida, sorriu.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke...

- Então...?

- Na sua casa ou na minha? – Sakura deu um sorriso malicioso.

Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso.

- Já que estamos na sua...

Bom, não preciso dizer o que se passou em seguida, né? Um tempo depois, Sasuke estava deitado na cama de Sakura, com a jovem apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito desnudo. Os dois estavam cobertos pelo edredom de Sakura.

- Sasuke?

- Hum? – disse o jovem, passando as mãos pelo cabelo da garota.

- Que tal se você trouxer outro sabonete amanhã? Sabe, ouvi dizer que existem vários outros sabonetes dessa marca, com vários aromas...

Sasuke sorriu e beijou Sakura. E ali, na calada da noite, os dois se amaram novamente. Agora, com um leve cheiro de rosas brancas invadindo o quarto.

* * *

Espero que vocês tenham gostado xD

Bjs


End file.
